dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaego
Kaego (ケーゴ) is the Northern Supreme Kai and one of the rulers as well as the second most powerful warrior of Universe 2. Kaego is also the son of Peru who is the Supreme Kai of Universe 2 and serves as his adviser. He is also the protector of the 2nd Universe. He is also one of the two candidates for the Next God of Destruction of Universe 2 alongside Golcova. Kaego is a supporting protagonist/anti-hero in Dragonball: Next Future, serving as the secondary antagonist in Season Three. Personality Like his father Gowasu, Kaego respects all living creatures, both good and bad and wouldn't hesitate into protecting the innocent from harm. He is also described by Sour the Angel Attendant of Universe 2 as being the living embodiment of righteousness as he cares for all creation. He is also very caring, as he is deeply loyal to his father Gowasu and also protects Universe 2 from any galactic threat. He is also very respectful towards the God as he scolds Gotenks for accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. Despite his power rivaling that of a God of Destruction, Kaego also recognizes the proper place and role of the Supreme Kais, which are the God of Creations, is watching and caring for the balance of the universe as such he takes pride in his role as the Northern Supreme Kai which makes him similar to his father Gowasu. Another similarity to his father Gowasu, Kaego also acknowledges that only the Gods of Destruction are allowed to judge and eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction. Even though he acknowledges this topic, Kaego also shows open contempt towards it, as he cares about the lives of other planets because he wants to protect creation. Once the Supreme Kais became all known in the Second Tournament of Power, Kaego is also seen as being experience, noble and humble among the kais, not displaying any negative traits and also being very calm about it. Like many other warriors of the Second Tournament of Power, Kaego was disdainful of Shido as he views his actions with immoral and being disrespectful towards the Gods. However, Kaego does show respect towards Shido, because he helped his father Gowasu undo the actions of Zamasu of trying to exterminate humanity and is one of the only deities outside of Universe 7 and 6 who actually knows him. After Kaego became a God of Destruction, Kaego's personality drastically changed. He discarded his sense of righteousness and morality , caring only about his universe's survival. He also seemed to hold a slight grudge against Cell, as he tormented the latter before throwing him aside, and proceeded to taunt the tyrant using the same phrase that he taunted him with earlier, all while crushing Cell's head. Powers and Abilities Kaego is the Northern Supreme Kai and is the second strongest warrior of Universe 2 as well as the leader of Team Universe 2. As a Supreme Kai, Kaego is much stronger than average mortals, lower kais and even Supreme Kais. Like Zamasu, Kaego was recognized as a genius among all the Supreme Kais, even greater than Zamasu and is said to be the greatest fighter. Having been born with a remarkable ki and raw power, Kaego is a Supreme Kai with a prodigious talent for combat. Shin the Eastern Supreme Kai of Universe 7 stated that Kaego is the strongest Supreme Kai of the 1st multiverse and is noted to have power that rivals that of the God of Destructions. Shido stated that Kaego's power is nearly close to Champa the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. In addition to being the Northern Supreme Kai of Universe 2, Kaego is also said to be one of the future candidates for the God of Destruction of Universe 2. Also, Kaego's strength is so great that he also serves as a bodyguard to both Helles and Peru, similar to that of Toppo, During his fight with Shido, Kaego at his base level of power was able to easily defeat him as a Super Saiyan 3. Once Shido turned into a Super Saiyan Blue, Kaego was considerably overwhelmed. When he reached to his full power, Kaego was able to fight evenly with Shido in his restrained Super Saiyan Blue form in some respects in which Shido hold a slight edge. After he was outclassed, Kaego became angered and decided to power up in which like Zamasu, he can also go pass his limits and Shido in his restrained Super Saiyan Blue form decided to power up to his maximum power. During the Second Tournament of Power, Kaego was able to fight equally with Toppo who is the second strongest warrior of Universe 11 and also can hold his own against Hit who is the strongest warrior of Universe 6. Later, Kaego was able to fight on par and dominate Golden Frieza in which he nearly eliminates. When facing off against Cell in his Dark Ultimate Perfect form, Kaego was considerably overpowered and was nearly eliminated. But then Kaego awakened his true power in which he later became a God of Destruction. When Kaego became a God of Destruction, his power skyrockets, to the point that Shido, Vegeta and Golcova has to stop their fight to sense Kaego's increase in power. A single Energy of Destruction ball was powerful enough to overwhelm Dark Ultimate Perfect Cell and crack the arena in half. Kaego also surrounds himself with an Energy of Destruction barrier, which destroys anything it touches, making him immune to Ki-based attacks. When facing against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form, Kaego had the advantage,initially had the advantage over him, however, after Vegeta was disgusted by the fact that Kaego cast aside all of his morals in order to become a God of Destruction, Kaego is easily overpowered by Super Saiyan Blue 5 Vegeta and knocked out of the arena by a Final Explosion. His power level is about 127,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - The ability to use ki to take flight. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Instantaneous Movement - The ability to teleport where one desires. Since Kaego is the Northern Supreme Kai of Universe 10, he is able to even traverse into different universes. * Planet Bomb - Kaego creates and fires an Energy Sphere in a manner identical to the Big Bang Attack. * Godly Ki -''' Kaego has learned how to utilize godly ki from his God of Destruction, Helles. Kaego can attain a higher level of power by switching from his mortal ki to his godly ki. * 'Invisible Eye Blast '- The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. * '''God Shockwave - Kaego charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. This is Kaego's signature attack. * Super God Shockwave - This is a more powerful variation of the Super God Shockwave technique. Kaego does the same stance as his regular God Shockwave technique, but charges it with golden energy and then launches the attack at the opponent, inflicting much damge. This is Kaego's ultimate attack. * God Spit Cut '- Kaego concentrates ''ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. Unlike Zamasu's version, Kaego's colour is green and he does not use this attack that often. * 'Destruction '- As a God of Destruction candidate, Kaego possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Kaego utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. ** Barrier of Destruction - Kaego coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** Destruction Ball - Kaego combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Sphere of Destruction '- Kaego's signature attack and a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Like the other Gods of Destruction, Kaego can use this attack, but far more powerful than the others. Kaego creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformation God of Destruction Kaego achieved this form, after mastering his full power. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. He also became much more bulkier and his muscles has become larger. He also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Golcova and he is surrounded by aura that resembles the aura of a God of Destruction. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. This state allows Kaego the usage of godly ''ki. His aura, also made from Energy of Destruction, destroying any ki blast that touches him however he is still able to be hit with physical attacks. In this form, Kaego was able to fight on par and then overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships 'Kaego and Peru '- Kaego shares a good relationship with his father Peru and is very loyal to him in every way. Peru also told Kaego that mortals need to be raised and looked after in which Kaego took this at heart and vows to protect the innocent from galactic threats. Peru also told Kaego to become the strongest warrior of the 1st multiverse. '''Kaego and Shido - Kaego viewed Shido with great disdain as he was the one responsible for dooming his universe through the Second Tournament of Power. Kaego also respected Shido because he was the first person to actually beat him. Kaego and Golcova '''- Kaego shares a good relationship with Golcova. Kaego is very loyal towards Golcova and sees him as the Pride of Universe 2. Golcova is also very respectful towards him as well. '''Kaego and Zamasu - Their relationship is unknown, it can be assumed that Kaego has a deep hatred against Zamasu, viewing him as a 'Traitor'. Kaego and Vegeta - Kaego appears to share an intense relationship with Vegeta. Vegeta originally respected Kaego for his pride as a great warrior and protector. However after Kaego became a God of Destruction, Vegeta expressed disgust at Kaego for throwing away all his morals for power and vowed to defeat him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods